Outside Myself
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Chris helps Joel feel what he wants sex to be like...


**Title: **Outside Myself  
**Fandom: **Northern Exposure  
**Pairing: **Joel/Chris  
**Spoilers/Timeline: **Goodbye to all that (2x01)

**xx**

Joel had barely stepped across the threshold when an arm grabbed him and pulled him further into the cabin, slamming the door with ear shattering loudness and pushing the heavy bolt into place.

"What the…?" he glared at his attacker as he wrenched himself out of the other's grip. "Chris, what the hell are you doing?"

The taller mans lips formed into a visible pout as his eyes fell to the ground. "Well, if you couldn't tell… maybe, I should… You mean, you couldn't tell?"

The doctor rolled his eyes and shrugged off his large coat. "I know what you were doing, Chris. I just meant… why were you doing it?"

Chris smirked and raised his eyes to look at Joel through his eyelashes. "Why?" he repeated, taking a step forward as Joel backed up as far as he could go before the wall stopped him. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" he whispered.

"This is what you want isn't it?" Chris leant closer; teasingly pressing a soft kiss against Joel's now exposed neck. "You wanted it intense… You wanted to lose yourself in the moment… You wanted to forget about who you are…"

Each sentence was punctuated by Chris pressing kisses up the New Yorker's neck and across his jaw line. Joel's hands were clutching the front of Chris' black shirt in a half-hearted attempt to push the other man away.

"How did you…" Joel swallowed thickly, trying to do anything other than focus on Chris and the hardness that was currently digging into his hip. "How did you know I said that?" he eventually managed to say.

"You know what they say about small towns…" He slid his hands under Joel's sweater, talented fingers running over muscles that twitched under his touch. "Nothing stays secret for long." Chris paused before chuckling and shaking his head. "Well… not many things stay secret for long."

Joel tipped his head back, gasping lightly when Chris' fingers found his nipples. "Chris, I'm not really in the mood for…"

Whatever arguments the doctor might have tried to come up with were cut off completely when Chris covered his mouth in a passionate kiss, driving the breath out of Joel.

The kiss was only broken by Chris pulling Joel's sweater and T-shirt off, exposing his naked skin to the coolness of the room.

"You couldn't have put the fire on?" Joel shivered as he ran his hands through Chris' long hair.

Chris chuckled and ran his hands around his waist, dipping his fingertips under his waistband. "I've only just got here, myself. Come on…" He tugged on Joel's hand, dragging him into the bedroom. "I'll warm you up."

In the bedroom, Chris tightened his grip on the doctor's hand, turning the other man around to face him. No words were spoken as their lips met in a slow, lazy kiss; both were taking their time reacquainting themselves with the familiar taste of each other.

Joel's pants were soon unfastened and pooled around his ankles, exposing his naked body to the coolness of the room and Chris' hungry gaze as his eyes devoured every inch of skin before pushing Joel onto the bed.

Chris crawled up the bed, teasingly pressing his body against Joel's lightly. The New Yorker whined and attempted to shift closer, but Chris placed a hand in the centre of his chest, keeping him firmly in place.

Neither spoke but Joel understood the silent statement; Chris was in charge, not him.

The DJ reached up and slowly brushed a stray curl behind Joel's left ear seconds before ducking his head and pressing a soft kiss against the skin under his ear lobe.

"You need to wear your earrings more," Chris commented, tugging on the pierced lobe with his canine teeth. "They make you look even hotter."

Joel gasped and tipped his head back, allowing Chris better access to his neck. "Thank you for the fashion advice, I'll…" He moaned when the other's hand slid up his thigh and rubbed against the skin where leg met groin.

Chris smirked and slid his denim-clad leg between Joel's, pressing against him for what felt like an eternity, before getting to his feet and leaving the room. He ignored Joel's indignant protests as he headed towards the fire.

"Chris!" he growled from the bedroom, propping himself up on his elbows as he glared at his lover through the door. "Either get back in here and finish what you started or…"

He trailed off when Chris' now naked frame leant against the door, a smirk gracing his lips. "Or, what?" he challenged, sauntering across the room; his hips moving in time with music only he could hear.

Joel lips his lips, which had suddenly gone dry as he ran his brown eyes up and down the length of Chris' toned frame. He forgot he had been threatening Chris when he felt him lean down on the bed and crawl closer, finally covering every inch of Joel's body with his own.

Able hands slid up Joel's thighs, caressing the bulge between his legs softly, before slipping further back and caressing his entrance with a lubricated finger. The doctor didn't know where he managed to get the lube from, nor did he care when Chris brushed against the spot inside him that made him see stars.

Time seemed to both stop and fly all at the same time. Chris' hands knew just where to touch to pull appreciative moans from the writhing body beneath him. Minutes later - or hours, who could tell? – Chris spread Joel's legs wide, sliding inside him in one fluid movement, not stopping until he was completely sheathed by the Jewish man.

Like always, Chris had an uncanny ability to touch Joel in just the right places, making him forget he was surrounded by nothing but wilderness and crazy people when he would rather be in the city, where he was surrounded by skyscrapers and crazy people.

As the aftershocks of their orgasms ebbed away, Chris rolled onto his side, propping himself up on an elbow and looking down at Joel with a satisfied smirk.

"Don't look at me like that," Joel muttered, shifting in an attempt to get comfortable as his eyes slowly fell closed.

Chris grinned widely and kissed Joel's sweaty shoulder. "Look at you like what, Doctor?"

Joel opened his eyes long enough to glare at Chris, before falling closed once more. "You've got that look you get when you've won a bet, or something." His brown eyes were revealed quicker this time. "You haven't just won a bet, have you?"

A laughed escaped and Chris shook his head, his long hair falling in front of his face. "Nope, no bet," he assured his lover.

He rested his head on the pillow next to Joel, wrapping an arm around his waist as his own eyes fell closed.

"Besides, Ed still hasn't paid out on the last bet I won," Chris murmured sleepily.


End file.
